


only skin deep, only thin sheets

by uwu



Series: gone, baby, gone [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Pre series, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu/pseuds/uwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storms and something a long time coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only skin deep, only thin sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [compost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compost/gifts).



> this is a result of seeing captain america the winter soldier twice and also is dedicated to jay for helping me out and also kissing me during a stevebucky moment

It’s storming outside their tiny little apartment, they've been trapped in here for days now, and Bucky’s feeling a little bit more than antsy. He’s not like Steve; he can't just hunker down and draw for hours on end, he can't make the best of their situation (at least we got a home Bucky, all those people out there who don't have a roof over their head dealing with this. Ever think of that?)

He can feel his irritation building up, and he has to do something, before it explodes out and he takes it out on Steve (he’d never forgive himself if he did that, even though Steve would understand).

He stops pacing back and forth around their apartment and looks at Steve. Little stubborn Steve, personality too big for his body, always sickly, never backing down from a fight, his Steve. (His Steve who he’s wanted to kiss since before he knew what kissing meant, who he’s wanted to fuck forever now, but he’ll never do that to him, Steve’s too good for that. Too good for him.)

He wants, he wants more than he’s ever wanted anything before (even more than he’s wanted to have enough money to take care of Steve the way he deserves, to be able to take him to doctors and feed him well, to lavish him in art supplies and books). His want feels like a physical thing, but at the same time like a part of him, something he can't imagine not being there. He just wants Steve, he wants to be able to hold him in ways he’s always stopped himself from doing, wants to be able to hug him and curl around him, to not have to move away too soon, to be able to share a bed like they’re kids again. He wants hugs that last longer than a few seconds, he wants to not have to clean up Steve after some guy beats on him. He wants to kiss him asleep and awake, to get on his knees for Steve, and for Steve to do the same for him, he wants to fuck Steve, but he knows that there are some things no matter how much you want them, you’ll never get.

He’s so lost in his thoughts that it takes him by surprise when he realizes Steve’s stood up and walked over to him. Steve’s further in his personal space than what would be acceptable by normal standards but not by theirs (and that makes him ache and want just that much more). He feels Steve clasp his hand on his shoulder, “You okay there, Buck?” He just stops himself from leaning in, and doing something stupid like kissing Steve (he feels like he’s 12 and this is his first crush, which to be fair, Steve is and always has been his first crush).  

He puts on a grin that he hopes doesn’t look as fake as it feels, and turns to face Steve, “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” He sees Steve frown at that and wants to punch himself for putting that look on his face. Steve opens and closes his mouth a few times before getting a frustrated look on his face and running his hand through his hair. Bucky just wants to pull Steve close and never let him go, instead he clenches his fist and keeps his ground. He’ll take Steve any way he can get him, but sometimes it’s so hard to be this close to him, and know he’ll never get anything more.

And that’s when Steve kisses him.

Steve kisses him. Steve Rogers kisses him. It’s not like a deep kiss or anything (in the back of his mind he wonders how many people Steve has even kissed) but it’s a kiss. He registers that he should probably kiss back, but he feels like he’s in shock. When Steve pulls back before he’s had time to kiss him back, he wants to punch something (a wall, any of the people who’ve beaten Steve up, himself). Steve shuffles around nervously before asking, “Was- was that okay?” Bucky doesn’t think before he launches himself at Steve, shoving him into a wall as gently as he can, and kissing him with all he’s got.

He wants to tell Steve it’s more than okay, it’s perfect, but he doesn’t wanna stop kissing him, he never wants to stop kissing him. He cups Steve’s face and kisses him even deeper, trying to get as close to him as he can. He starts smiling while kissing Steve when he realizes Steve is kissing back (it didn’t matter that Steve kissed him first because he’d still worry) and he can’t help but grin because he’s got Steve.

Steve who’s ‘I can do this all day’ and ‘I had him on the ropes’ and Steve and he wants to hold him close and fuck him into his bed and with a jolt he realizes he can (he can he can he can finally stop going out and fucking dames with Steve’s name on his lips). But first he’s gotta have this, he can’t hold out long enough to get Steve to the bed. He slides his hand up Steve’s thighs and hitches him up around his waist in some pale imitation of how he wants to fuck him. Steve gasps into his mouth and Bucky rocks his hips up into Steve’s, loving the way Steve grinds back down into him. Holding Steve up is easier than even he would have expected. He feels light (doesn’t weigh enough, never has, Bucky’s never been able to feed him enough why are they so poor-) and that just makes it so he can move Steve any which way he wants. He wishes he had the presence of mind to do something other than rub off against Steve and come in his pants, but he’s wanted this for so long.

It’s too soon for him to be this close but this is Steve, and he’s honestly not all that surprised he’s already about to come. but he wants this to be good for Steve, good enough that they keep on doing this, that this isn’t a one time thing (he knows thats not Steve’s style but he’s scared). So he re-adjusts his hands on Steve’s legs and hitches him up so he can grind into him a little more comfortably, reveling in the way Steve whines at the feeling. He properly beams when he hears Steve say, “That all you got, jerk?.”

“You’re a punk you know that?”  

Steve grabs at his head, pulling him back into a kiss, still moving his hips up into Bucky’s.

Bucky kisses Steve back with all he’s got, finally giving up on holding off coming. With one last stuttered jerk of his hips, he makes a mess of his pants and slumps against Steve. He’s not quite out of it enough to not notice Steve still desperately moving against him, looking for some friction.

He wants to help Steve out, but before he can Steve takes charge (Steve’s always been a take what he wants kinda guy in the right situation and thats another thing Bucky loves about him), he feels Steve jerk up into his hips one last time before he lets out a harsh groan and comes in his pants, and falls a little bit in love with the look on Steve’s face as he comes. Steve slumps against him letting Bucky carry him without complaining for once, and Bucky lets himself lean into him for just one second before taking Steve to the bed.

He falls back into the bed, never once letting go of Steve. Steve curls up beside him(just like when they were kids) and feels more content than he'd felt-maybe ever.  Bucky places a hand into Steve’s hair, running the blond strands through his fingers, and Steve hums softly, burrowing in closer to Bucky’s side.

“We’re still good, right Steve?” Bucky says warily, god if he’s fucked this up if he’s fucked this all up he swears-

“Yeah, Buck. We’re always gonna be good.” Steve says, firm, no questions asked, thank you very much, over and out.

Steve’s hand reaches out for Bucky’s free one at his side, and Bucky smiles sadly at how much smaller Steve’s hand is compared to his own. But his grip is like a lifeline, and that’s always how it is, Bucky is gonna keep his best friend safe no matter what. Bucky turns his head to bury his face in Steve’s hair, and Steve curls tighter around him, a leg haphazardly thrown across his thigh as they breathe together.

And Bucky knows they’re gonna be good, with the way Steve is all heat and comfort surrounding him, the way their hands are locked together that say ‘never let go I’ll never let you go’ and Bucky knows with all his heart that he won’t.

 

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by beauty queen by foxes


End file.
